June
by Invisible Witch
Summary: SPOILERS ECLIPSE. Un cambio de planes ha obligado a Bella y a Edward a ir a un lugar nuevo. Allí conocerán a nuevos compañeros, pero muchos de ellos esconden secretos.


**Hola a todos!!**

**Aclaración: el narrador es en 3ª persona. Lo he hecho así por varias razones, aunque quizá así la historia pierde su efecto. Espero que os guste igual.**

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic no son creación mia (al menos un gran número de ellos xD), sino de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Dartmouth

- No me puedo creer que me hayas convencido... – dijo con pánico. Bella sentía el irrefrenable instinto de abrir la puerta del Volvo y bajarse, aunque fueran a 200 por hora.

- Bella... sólo son los nervios.- dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano.

- ¡No! Yo no iba a venir aquí, ni siquiera me iban a "coger" aquí... – le lanzó una mirada acusatoria, a lo que su novio respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bella, serán sólo unos meses- dijo mientras rebajaba la velocidad. Bella no se podían creer que ya hubieran llegado.- Después haremos lo que habíamos planeado desde un principio.

- Puedo lanzarme del coche y quedar medio moribunda.- dijo Bella de pronto, levantando la comisura de los labios.- Así no tendrías más remedio que...

- No te daría tiempo ni a abrir la puerta- Edward mostraba sus perfectos dientes mientras reía.

- Seh... unos meses... – la sonrisa de Bella había desaparecido.

- No será ni un año.

- Será el suficiente tiempo como para que yo aparente ser tu abuela.- refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Ay... mi tontita.- Edward besó a Bella en la sien mientras aún le seguía acariciando la cabeza.

Y de pronto estaba allí, en la Universidad de Dartmouth. Los planes que tenían no eran los de quedarse allí durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera en un primer momento los planes eran de ir a la universidad; aunque Edward parecía encantado conque Bella alargara un poco más su existencia humana.

El clan de Tanya, los amigos de los Cullen, habían tenido problemas con otro aquelarre de vampiros en Denali. La familia de Edward no dudó en ir a ayudarlos, y no se lo impidió el hecho de que Tanya y los suyos no lo hicieron cuando los Cullen les necesitaron, aunque no hacia mucho de ello. Edward, sin embargo, se quedó cuidando de Bella; no confiaba en dejarla sola.

Por eso mismo no era buen momento para casarse; no era buen momento para que los Cullen se ocuparan de una neófita; no era buen momento para que Bella se convirtiese en vampiresa.

Bella en el fondo lo entendía; para una vez que ella no era la causante de los problemas no quería ser el origen de más. Sin embargo le gustaba cada vez menos que pasara el tiempo, aunque sólo fueran unos pocos meses.

Edward aparcó el Volvo en frente den edificio principal de la universidad. La verdad es que a Bella, aunque no estuviera entusiasmada, y se sintiera algo nerviosa como bien había notado su novio, le maravillaba el lugar. Los edificios eran preciosos, grandes y de piedra, y estaban rodeados de inmensos prados. No muy lejos se extendía un gran bosque, un lugar perfecto para que Edward "almorzara".

Aún era demasiado pronto para que ningún estudiante hubiera llegado allí. Edward entró rápidamente al edificio principal para recoger la información que necesitaban para ir a sus residencias mientras que Bella se quedaba en el coche. Su novio no tardó ni 5 minutos.

- Vaya, tu residencia está demasiado alejada de la mía... - Edward se puso serio.

- A ver... - dijo mientras le cogía el plano de la universidad.- Espera, ¿mi residencia está aquí?- señaló con el dedo.

- Debo hacer algo... - Edward sacudió la cabeza.

- Edward, por qué mi residencia sea la que más alejada esté de la tuya de todo el campus no significa que este en peligro.

- Tú estás en peligro hasta en un chikipark _(NA: es como un parque para niños pequeños, de esos con colchonetas y bolas de plástico xD)_

- No hagas nada... - Bella le empezó a mirar mal.- Además, si me pasa algo, ¿cuánto puedes tardar? ¿Dos segundos?

Edward se tocó el puente de la nariz mientras que su novia le miraba con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Además, ¿qué es que ya no quieres dormir conmigo?

- Bella, tendrás una compañera de cuarto.

- Bah, que duerma en el pasillo si no quiere que duermas allí.

- Bella...

- ¡Sólo vas a dormir! Si no fuera por eso... - Bella se calló. No quería volver a tocar más ese tema. No quería herir a su novio.

Edward miró hacia el techo del Volvo.- Está bien... pero si te ocurre algo, aunque sea algo nimio...

- Que sí... que vale- Bella abrazó a Edward, colocando su cabeza en su frío y duro torso.

Edward condujo hasta el edificio que correspondería a la residencia de Bella. Como seguía sin haber casi nadie llevó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las cosas de su novia a la habitación.

- Vaya... ya has llevado todas las cosas a mi habitación y yo sin saber cual es.- dijo Bella, que seguía de pie en frente de la puerta del copiloto del coche.

- Es la 31, tienes que subir escaleras.- contestó.- Bueno, ahora te toca a ti llevar lo mío, ¿no?

- Ja, ja- Bella se metió de nuevo en el Volvo.

Edward colocó sus cosas a la misma velocidad en que había colocado las de su novia.

- Ahora podemos dar una vuelta- dijo Edward una vez que había aparcado el coche en el aparcamiento.- Aunque primero deberías llamara Charlie para decirle que has llegado bien.

- Es demasiado pronto para llamarle- se excusó Bella.- Hemos llegado en media hora.

- Bella...

- Ya le llamaré.- Bella había zanjado la conversación.

Aunque era cierto, la verdad es que la relación entre Bella y Charlie se había enfriado demasiado. Todo fue a raíz de comunicarle que se había prometido con su novio.

"Ag, prometida", pensaba Bella. Aunque no le desagradaba la idea (finalmente ya se había acostumbrado, y además era la única forma de "despedirse") no le gustaba denominarse así. Prefería decir que Edward y ella eran novios, no _prometidos_.

Fueron caminado por el campus. El cielo estaba nublado, pero en aquel lugar, al igual que en Forks, se podía considerar que aquel día hacia muy buen tiempo. Poco a poco fueron viendo como los alumnos llegaban. Muchos de ellos llegaban con sus padres, e iban de aquí para allá buscando sus residencias o cargando con enormes maletas.

- Deberíamos ir al edificio principal.- dijo Edward de pronto.

- ¿Ein? ¿Porqué?- Bella andaba despistada, como siempre. Edward le cogió la mano.

- Nos van a orientar por el lugar. Y creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo.- dijo irónicamente mientras sonreía.

A Bella siempre se le pasaba el tiempo volando cuando estaba con él. Dartmouth les facilitaba a los alumnos recién llegados una visita guiada por las instalaciones de la mano de alumnos de cursos superiores.

- ¡Oh, se me olvidaba ya! ¿son las 12 ya?- preguntó Bella mientras cruzaban hacía la otra acera para ir al edificio principal.

De pronto, notó una fuerza que la arrastró hacia atrás. Un descapotable, muy parecido al de Rosalie pero de color azul, pasó a toda velocidad delante de ella.

- ¡Mira antes de cruzar, lerda!- gritó una voz que provenía de ostentoso coche. A juzgar por lo que Bella pudo ver, la voz le correspondía a la chica que iba de copiloto. Edward, que aún seguía sujetando a Bella contra su cuerpo, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Esto no fue culpa mía!- Bella distrajo a Edward de los pensamientos de ira que procesaba en ese momento hacia la chica del descapotable. Su novio la miró y sonrió.

- Bueno, esta era de prueba - dijo con aire divertido.- Pero a la próxima tomaré medidas.

- ¡Los de 1º que se acerquen a nosotros, por favor!- dijo de pronto un chico bajito una vez que llegaron al edificio principal. El chico lideraba un grupo de unos nueve de alumnos. -¡Vaya, aún sois muy pocos!

A Bella no le pareció que fueran pocos, pero el número de alumnos de primero debía ser muy alto. Además de Bella y Edward, había otros diez chicos más.

- Puedo ir empezando yo con ellos, mientras que llegan los demás.- dijo otro chico, que se encontraba justo al lado del chico bajito que había estado llamando a los de 1º. A diferencia de este, era alto, no muy corpulento pero tampoco muy delgado.

- De acuerdo Chris.- dijo el chico bajito.- Empieza con ellos. Me imagino que lleguen más enseguida.

Edward rió de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- susurró Bella.

- Ya se han fijado en ti.

Bella quedó a cuadros.

- ¡Oh vamos! Aquí no iba a ser menos.- dijo su novio, levantando la comisura de sus labios mientras se movían.

- Bueno, yo soy Chris, y os voy a guiar por las instalaciones de Dartmouth, el que será vuestro hogar durante los próximos años...

"Esperemos que no" pensó Bella.

- ... también soy ayudante del Dr. Bennet, que será vuestro Profesor de Biología Célular, para los que curséis la asignatura, conque me veréis el careto mucho por clase.

Muchos chicos rieron, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa, aunque la verdad era que Chris parecía simpático.

Les llevó por las diferentes instalaciones, aunque Bella y Edward habían visto ya la mayoría en su paseo anterior. Bella prestó más bien poca atención, ya que les llevó la mayor parte del tiempo por las zonas deportivas; aunque eso cambió en cuanto pisaron la biblioteca principal. A Bella le pareció maravillosa; era enorme, llena de estanterías con libros, libros y más libros. Además, estaba diferenciada por varias zonas.

- En cada zona podéis ver que hay varias mesas y ordenadores para facilitaros la búsqueda y estudio de la materia que se pueda encontrar en la sala. Así, por ejemplo, esta sala está especializada en Literatura del siglo XIX...

La verdad es que Chris explicaba muy bien, cosa que era de agradecer en ese momento. Tanto Bella como Edward cursaban Biología Celular, así que quizá Bella tendría la misma suerte en esa clase, ya que Edward no la necesitaba. Ni recordaba cuantas veces había dado esa asignatura, ni en cuantas universidades.

Una vez acabaron fueron a comer, al menos Bella, al comedor del campus. La verdad es que por las instalaciones, no se podía quejar. Bella se sirvió unos trozos de pizza y un refresco. Edward cogió lo mismo, simplemente por puro atrezzo. Fuero a sentarse a una de las mesas, una concretamente cercana a una enorme cristalera que daba hacia el exterior, concretamente a uno de los inmensos prados de la universidad.

- Uh...- dijo de pronto Edward, mientras Bella se llevaba una porción de pizza a la boca.

- ¿Qué ocurré?

- Están aquí.

- ¿Quiénes?- Bella se empezó a asustar, pero pronto supo a quienes se refería su novio. Un grupo de chicas se acercó a una de las mesas vacías cercanas a la suya. Bella reconoció a una de ellas: la copiloto del descapotable.

La chica, al ver a Bella, pareció reconocerla también, por lo que le miró de mala manera. Pero sólo fue durante una fracción de segundo, ya que como las demás chicas, se sentó en la mesa. Parecía que estaba orgullosísima de sentarse allí, como su fuera un triunfo. El grupo de chicas, que eran 6, le recordaban a Bella al típico grupo de animadoras, con sus cuerpos perfectos y su crueldad pintada en la cara.

Bella reparó de pronto en otra de las chicas, la que se sentaba al lado de la chica del descapotable. Tenía el pelo demasiado largo, y tan rubio que parecía casi blanco, el cual le caía a ambos lados de la cara, una cara fina y delicada. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Bella fue que los estaba mirando. Las demás chicas ni siquiera se percataban de que estuvieran allí, pero ella prácticamente los atravesaba con la mirada.

De repente Bella se fijó en Edward, que parecía de repente como si no se hubiera percatado de nada.

- Edward... una de esas chicas nos está mirando

- Lo sé, Bella- dijo, mirando hacia la mesa

- ¿A caso ocurre algo?- a Bella le estaba empezando a parecer todo aquello muy extraño.

- No.

- ¿Qué esta pensando?- Bella se estaba empezando a asustar.

- Nada.- la voz de Edward sonó firme. Al darse cuenta de que su novia seguía preocupada intentó tranquilizarla.- Nada peligroso.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy algo cansada.- dijo de pronto. No quería seguir en aquel lugar con esa chica mirándoles como lo hacía.- Creo que ya es hora de que vaya a mi habitación.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Edward levantándose.

- Y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- Bella no quería separarse de él ni un sólo segundo, pero iba a ser muy raro que anduvieran juntos todo el rato, y no quería que por su culpa el secreto de Edward estuviera expuesto. No obstante aunque a ella le hubiera parecido imposible, Edward sonrió. Parecía estar de acuerdo en estar un rato sin verse.

- Al menos déjame acompañarte. Luego ya te dejaré tu espacio.

- Vale.- sonrió.

- Aunque prométeme algo a cambio.

- Qué quieres ahora.- Bella ya conocía demasiado bien los ultimátum de su novio.

- Llama a Charlie. A esta hora ya ha llegado todo el mundo.

- ¿Sólo eso?- Bella no se lo creía.

- ¿Qué creías que te iba a pedir?- Edward parecía confuso. Bella notó que en ese momento su novio desearía poder leerle los pensamientos, al igual que hacía con todo el mundo.

- Venga, vamos.

Llegaron a la residencia de Bella a medida que esta le intentaba sonsacar información a su novio sin ningún éxito. Su fachada, al igual que todos los edificios de Dartmouth, era de piedra; aunque el hecho de ser una residencia hacía que fuera más pequeño que el resto de los edificios. Dentro, en la planta baja, había un amplio hall, que acababa en una amplia sala de estar, que parecía muy confortable a la luz que provenía de un gran ventanal, con varios sofás y sillones, plantas en las esquinas, y una mesita en el centro. Las paredes de toda la estancia estaban revestidas de madera, al igual que las escaleras.

Edward y Bella subieron hasta la tercera y última planta, en la que se encontraba la habitación 31. Las puertas de las habitaciones eran de un tono más oscuro que las paredes, y en ellas estaba el número de la habitación, que brillaban a la luz de las escasas, pero grandes, ventanas que había en el amplio pasillo.

- Mmm... interesante.- dijo Edward de pronto.

- ¿Y qué pasa ahora?

- Nada.- Edward sonrió.- Tu compañera de habitación está dentro ordenando sus cosas. Parece simpática.

- Vaya, pensé que habías detectado algo extraño, como en la cafetería.- Bella quería saber que había pasado con la chica de la otra mesa como fuera.

- Ya te dije que nada peligroso.- Edward sujeto la barbilla de Bella y la inclinó hacia arriba para besar sus labios. Después, sin que ella se diera tampoco mucha cuenta, la empujó a hacia la puerta.- Vendré más tarde.

Y Edward ya había desaparecido. Bella se quedó delante de la puerta de su habitación durante unos segundos hasta que decidió abrirla.

Allí se la encontró, aunque por poco la mata del susto.

-¡Oh! Lo... lo siento... no quería asustarte.

- No pasa nada.- dijo la chica, sonriendo de par en par.- Estaba tan concentrada ordenado mis cosas... soy June, June Strawberry – dijo, extendiéndole la mano a Bella con algo de nerviosismo.- Tú eres mi compañera de cuarto, ¿no?

- Sí.- Bella le dio la mano también.- Soy Bella, Bella Swan.

A Bella le pareció que June era guapísima. Su pelo era corto, poco más largo que el de Alice, con mechas negras y rubias intercaladas irregularmente, pero formando una hermosa composición. Sus ojos azules eran tan enormes como expresivos, destacando en su redonda cara.

-¿Te gusta Muse?- preguntó Bella, fijándose en el CD que tenía en su mano.

- Oh sí- dijo, sonriendo aun más. Su dentadura era perfecta.- ¿Te gustan a ti?

- Bueno, son Muse. - Bella sonrió al igual que June. Bella pensó que Edward tenía razón; June parecía de lo más agradable.

- Toc toc - alguien abrió la puerta de pronto. Bella reconoció enseguida quien era.- ¿Te ha tocado con está?- dijo la chica del descapotable poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Os conocéis?- June estaba confusa.

- Eso ahora no importa.- la chica miró a June.- Astrid quiere que nos reunamos todas en seguida.

- ¿Para?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Yo que sé.- la chica se acercó a June, la agarró por un brazo y la arrastró hasta sacarla de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Bella.

- Hasta luego, lerda.- dijo la chica del descapotable, cerrando detrás de su paso la puerta.


End file.
